


The Sleep of Reason

by carsneedle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsneedle/pseuds/carsneedle
Summary: post 2x9Betty has a nightmare, and calls the first person she can think of.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty was suddenly awake. Her heart was pounding, and her whole body felt tense. Her blankets were wrapped around her, and she struggled to sit up in bed. Most of her pillows were on the floor.

She couldn’t remember exactly what she’d been dreaming about, only pieces. She was on the bridge and she was running as fast as she could. She was in a wooden box, struggling to breathe, as dirt rained down on top. She shivered, pulling down the sleeves of her shirt,and then checked the time on her phone. 2:36 am. And no way she was getting back to sleep. She took a deep breath and made a call. The line rang twice.

“Betty?” His voice was soft. She wondered if he’d even been asleep.

“Jug? I..” she trailed off, not really sure what she had been planning to say, or even why she called him. He had made it pretty clear after FP’s party how he felt, or at least she had thought it was clear until the note that came with his Christmas gift. She looked over at the book on her night stand, the note tucked into the front cover.

“I’ll be right there, okay?” he said.

“Okay”.

Betty realized that she must have surprisingly fallen back asleep, because she didn’t notice him come in through the window or that he was there until she felt his arms around her. He was cold from being outside, but his breath was warm on her neck as he buried his face in her hair. She rolled over to face him, her hands tucked up near her chin.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked. Betty shook her head. “Me either,” said Jughead.  
“Juggy, I…” Betty trailed off again, sighing, frustrated that she didn’t know what to say. “There’s so much I want to tell you,” she said finally. She wanted to tell him everything about the Black Hood, and her nightmares. Her stupid kiss with Archie. How much she loved the book he gave her. How she never wanted to push him away again.

He kissed her so lightly on the forehead she barely felt it, but it send a wave of emotion through her.

“Me too,” he whispered. He pulled her closer and she pressed close to him. Betty felt her whole body relax.

“We’ll figure it out, right? She said, her cheek pressed into his shoulder. He hugged her even tighter, and she felt him nod. “We’ll figure it out together”.

 

Betty’s alarm went off, and she opened her eyes slowly. She had rolled into the middle of the be. The window was shut. She thought about last night. It could have been a dream. Then she noticed something on her night stand, on top of the book. A small note that she could only assume had been written on a typewriter, with only two words written. Love Jug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead takes a walk when he can't sleep.

ughead was standing there, holding a knife in his hand. Penny was on her knees, blonde hair streaming behind her. “You’ll regret this!” she was yelling. Jughead’s knife dug into the soft flesh of her arm and her dark serpent tattoo. Her screams echoed in his ears. When he looked back up at her face, it wasn't Penny he was looking at, but Betty. “Please, Jug,” she said, her eyes full of tears. 

Jughead hit the floor of his bedroom with a thump, realizing he’d fallen out of bed. He winced, rubbing his elbow. He didn't often have nightmares, or even remember his dreams, but he had had a few since he and some of the Serpents went after Penny. 

Putting on his jacket and his hat, Jughead headed outside the trailer. Maybe taking a walk would clear his head, he thought. But his legs seemed to know where he was headed before he even realized it. He almost turned back. It's late, she’ll be asleep, I don't want to wake her up, he thought. It had been a few days since Betty had called him in the middle of the night. She hadn't said much but he had known something was on her mind just from her voice. He'd actually been up when she'd called anyway. He’d been making good use of her Christmas gift to him. Typing out all the different things he wanted to say to her. 

That night he’d promise her that they would figure things together. But things had been busy and weird with Southside combining with Riverdale High and what they'd promised at night was hard to talk about during the day. 

Jughead tapped softly on the window, before he’d realized that she was sitting there. She opened the window, and whatever sarcastic and smooth line he'd been thinking of saying flew out of his head. She looked so pretty, with her hair down around her shoulders. He was amazed but how relaxed he felt just from seeing her. 

“It's a little late for a walk, isn't it? Betty said. 

“I...couldn't sleep,” he admitted. Betty studied his face, and put her hand up to his cheek. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Jughead smiled, and turned his face to kiss her hand. “I love you, Betty Cooper”.


End file.
